Big Brother Canada 3
|image = |version = Canada |host = Arisa Cox |season = 3 |prizemoney = $100,000 $25,000 Shopping Spree at the Brick $10,000 Trip Around the World |numberofhouseguests = 16 |numberofdays = 70 |winner = Sarah Hanlon |runnersup = Godfrey Mangwiza |returnees = Bruno Ielo (''BBCAN5'') Kevin Martin (''BBCAN5'') Sindy Nguyen (''BBCAN5'') |network = Global Slice (BBCAD & Sideshow) |executiveproducer = Sue Brophey Barbara Bowlby Erin Brock John Brunton |challengeproducer = Trevor Boris Jason Buller |casting = Robyn Kass |seasonrun = March 23, 2015 - May 27, 2015 |sponsor = & |numberofepisodes = 29 |viewership = 1.120m |companionshows = Big Brother Canada: After Dark Big Brother Canada Sideshow |castphoto = |video = |previousseason = Big Brother Canada 2 |nextseason = Big Brother Canada 4 }} is the third season of Big Brother Canada that premiered on March 23rd, 2015. It was the first season of Big Brother Canada to air on Global, other than the previous episodes. The previous two seasons were broadcasted on Slice. The prizes consisted of $100,000 Cash, $25,000 in home furnishings and a $10,000 trip. Houseguests Voting History Note: Sindy was evicted Weeks 3 & 4, before winning her way back into the house Have/Have-Nots History The House Bathroom BBCAN3.jpeg|Bathroom Bedroom BBCAN3.jpeg|Bedroom Dining Room BBCAN3.jpg|Dining Room HoH Bathroom BBCAN3.jpeg|HOH Bathroom HoH BBCAN3.jpeg|HOH Room Hot Tub BBCAN3.jpeg|Hot Tub Kitchen BBCAN3.jpeg|Kitchen Living Room BBCAN3.jpeg|Living Room Pool BBCAN3.jpeg|Pool Alliances *'NEWPORT' (Jordan and Zach) '' *'The Bromuda Triangle (Kevin, Jordan and Zach) *'''The Chop Shop (Bobby, Bruno, Graig, Ashleigh, Willow and Zach) *'The Fortress' (Kevin and Jordan) '' *'The Fembots''' (Brittnee and Sarah) *'Hexagon' (Sarah, Johnny, Brittnee, Kevin, Zach and Jordan) *'The Diaper Alliance' (Kevin, Zach, Jordan, Ashleigh, and Pilar) *'Team Black & Bru '(Bruno and Godfrey) *'SSB '(Sindy, Sarah and Brittnee) Game History Trivia *This season marks the first time a Head of Household was required to cast a tie-breaker vote in Big Brother Canada, Brittnee Blair cast that vote against Pilar Nemer. **This makes Brittnee the first female Head of Household to do so in Big Brother Canada history. *The first Coup d'Etat like power was introduced this season, Canada voted for Sarah Hanlon and Brittnee Blair to be Have-Nots and to have the right to compete for the power. **Brittnee won the competition, allowing her to void Ashleigh Wood's nominees on eviction night and replace them with nominees of her own choosing. ***Brittnee is the first female houseguest to receive this type of power. *This is the first season of Big Brother Canada to allow a houseguest evicted before the jury stage re-entrance into the Big Brother Canada House. **The first five houseguests evicted competed in an endurance competition to regain entrance. Risha Denner, Sindy Nguyen, Naeha Sareen, Graig Merritt and Johnny Colatruglio all competed with Sindy winning re-entrance into the house. ***Sindy is the first female houseguest to regain entrance into the Big Brother Canada house, this also makes her the first houseguest to return before jury stage. *This is the first season of Big Brother Canada to introduce a Double Power of Veto. Bruno Ielo won this power and did not use it. *This season the first 3 evictees were all female, but one re-entered the game. *This is the first season in Big Brother Canada where females won more HOHs than males. *This season saw the first Triple Eviction in Big Brother history. **Brittnee Blair is the first houseguest to win Head of Household during a Triple Eviction. **Kevin Martin and Willow MacDonald are the first houseguests to leave during a Triple Eviction. *This season was the first to see a member of the jury be evicted, having their vote nullified before the official count. **The jury member evicted was Jordan Parhar, having his vote for Sarah Hanlon voided. The final 3, Sarah Hanlon, Godfrey Mangwiza and Ashleigh Wood made this decision. *This is the first season of Big Brother Canada to see houseguests collectively nominate two houseguests for eviction on the first night. **Risha Denner and Sindy Nguyen received the most votes to nominate and went on to play for veto with Sindy winning and replacing herself with Pilar Nemer. *During week one after nominations and the power of veto ceremony, for the first time in Big Brother Canada history, the public was allowed to vote for the nominee, between Risha Denner and Pilar Nemer, to be evicted. **Risha Denner was the first houseguest to be evicted by the public. Ratings References External Links *Offical Global Site (Archived) Category:Seasons Category:Canada (English) Seasons Category:Seasons with Evicted Contestants Returning